


Quite Nights

by shockbae



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Oral Sex, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Very fluffy, silly oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockbae/pseuds/shockbae
Summary: Longarm and Blurr have a nice relaxing evening after a mission.Longarm is a sub and blurr would love to brag a little sometimes.





	Quite Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in bed when I couldnt sleep and just needed a bit more of longarm just being longarm. I feel very strongly to the concept that he is currently not being a puppet by shockwave but just shockwave living under a different name. Currently on his mind is having a meeting with sentinel about a broken road and not a possible call from decepticons.

He let himself sink into the softness of the huge bed he owned, smiling softly and satisfied when the sleek blue mech followed suit sliding down with him, staying barely upright looking down at his superior with a face longarm describe as full of honest admiration and if he dared to say love. 

There was no fear nor worry inside of him, he had let go of concerns regarding his position long ago. Megatron has been gone for so long so he has been living his life as longarm to the fullest in the mean time.

He wouldn't be to blame, something just had to be done to keep him sane, after all he had to life here and isolationg himself only ended in loneliness even in the hardest decepticon spark.  
No there was no loneliness, hadn't been there in quite some time to be fair. He was with hismost trusted and beloved blurr. 

Their connection was quite strong and their respect for each other mutual in mind and in skill. Quite amusing how it all started with little flirts and ghostly touches.  
Neither of them could tell who fell first but it wasn't about that after all, important was they where together and filled out the emptiness in each other. Blurr made longarm feel alive in the most honest term of the word. 

Blurrs servo traced lazy circles over his side as they simply lied together. Longarm reached up to stroke blurrs cheek which made his face inch closer in return before he kissed him, in every way too gentle too soft, almost as if it was a dream.   
Longarm admitted even though he was quite surprised after his first kiss he grew kind of a liking for kissing, he would even go as far as to be the one starting a make out session, even though he tended to be sloppy and lacking the experience.

From blurrs position blurr felt longarm grew a lot in their time together, when he first met him longarm didn't seem to be able to handle social interactions well and would be quite overwhelmed with his own emotions as if it was the first time he had them.   
The thought made blurr smile into the kiss.

Taken back into reality by gentle servos on his own waist he slid over longarm getting on top of the slightly shorter mech. 

"I tought you only wanted to relax since your mission was quite straining my dear?" A wide smile of amusement spread over longarms face, not that he wasn't open for a little more action but he did enjoy to tease his mate. 

Blurr huffed softly "indeed, yes of course. My mission was quite straining it had been a rather hard mission, it had been rather tiring!" he took a deep vent suppressing his slight excitement a little. "but I do have to take good care after your needs" he managed more smooth this time.   
After placing a few kissed to longarms chest and the side of his head he spoke again, "you are too beautiful, I can't help it and I know you have been teasing me! you where leading me on you are not quite that sneaky!" He shifted a bit placing himself fully between longarms now spread thighs. 

A chuckle came in return from longarm " I guess you caught me after all but I'm fine with just cuddling if you really are too tired dear" 

Blurr wouldn't let his mate go unsatisfied he wasn't that tired after all. A smirk crossed his face "I'm not too tired to have some fun with you sir" he reached up squeezing the unexplainable soft waist f his superior gently.  
Longarm rewarded him with a soft arching of his back bumping his crotch against blurr gently who took the hint and pressed back against him. Blurr reached down rubbing between longarms legs until he uncovered his pretty valve for him. As fast as he was he didn't need to wait for an invitation and went on to stroke and play with the quite fat and squishy valve of his superior. It was just another thing blurr loved about longarm, beside his personality of course blurr loved his squishiness. In all of his life time he had never witnessed a mech this soft it was incredible.

He massaged his anterior node gently with his thumb looking up when he heard a soft moan escaping longarm. Encouraged he pushed one, then a second digit up his lovers valve spreading and rubbing untill his servo was covered in the sticky mess longarm produced.   
Once satisfied with that and the heated vents from the other mech he leaned down parting longarms thighs even further with his servos resting on them. He gave the valve one long lick purring happily with the familiar taste and smell. 

Longarm squirmed slightly in his grip satisfied with the pleasure and slow pace they have taken on this cozy evening. He admitted he felt utterly relaxed yet he could take more and with that he gave his lovers mate a gentle squeeze with his thighs before sinking back into the bed fully. 

Blurr wasn't going to let his mate fall asleep like this and without much more of a warning he dove his face into longarms array, pushing his glossa past the fat lips of longarms valve with his fast speed. He made sure not to miss out on any sweet spots he grew to know so well. 

With a happy squeal longarm arched his back and reached out to grab blurrs helm crest earning a moan from the bot, which send nice vibrations through his valve in reward for caressing the sensitive piece.  
Enjoying his special threatment as long as he could he was moaning and arching even bucking and slightly pressing into blurrs face as he reached overload.

Blurr knew he was close yet he didn't had in mind to stop. He pressed back against him twisting and curling his glossa as much as possible driving out longarms overload to the fullest. Longarm came with a quite loud moan and throwing his helm back into the berth, letting go of blurr. 

"enjoyed yourself? Are you satisfied my love? did you feel good?" even though his speech was still a bit fast there was no need to repeat himself. Not hat he really ever had to repeat himself to longarm. 

When longarm stretched out his arms to wrap them around blurr and pill him up into a thigh embrace and another kiss there wasn't much need for an answer. 

Blurr always found himself very content wrapped up in longarms ridiculous long limbs and snuggled into the warmth of his lover he was fast to drift asleep. 

Purring happily longarm nuzzled his mate as he wanted to ask if blurr was satisfied as well or needed some attention but seeing his lover asleep only left him with a smile on his face.   
They could clean up in the morning there was no need for that right now. Content longarm drifted asleep as well.   
Yes he was being selfish living a privileged life but with blurr in his arms he was at ease, there was no reason to not enjoy life a little and nothing needed to change soon.

They slept well unaware of the awakening on earth.


End file.
